Agridulce
by Sandra MJ
Summary: ¿Será Hermione capaz de olvidar al que se lo enseñó todo?


_Regalito para Annirve, una amiga que me ha apoyado siempre en todo lo que he hecho, muchas gracias, guapísima _

_**Disclaimer:**_ Esto es de una tal Rowling de nombre Jotaká...

--

_**Agridulce**_

Hermione cogió su álbum de fotos y le quitó el polvo. Miles de pequeños ácaros se esparcieron por la habitación, haciendo piruetas por el aire mientras ella lo abría para ver lo que en tantos años tuvo miedo de ver, lo que le causaba tanta tristeza. Pero ya no lo hacía. Hacía tiempo que ya se había deshecho de toda la tristeza. Bueno, de toda no, pero de lo más doloroso, sí. No se arrepentía de nada, pero tampoco se enorgullecía. Pasó la mano la foto que más recuerdos le traía y sonrió al pensar en sus labios, tan tiernos, tan delicados, tan dulces y seductores. Y se sorprendió al recordar su primera noche, la noche en que se dio cuenta.

_La noche era oscura y la luna no quería hacer acto de presencia. Como una sombra, una sutil silueta se adentró en la cocina. Puede que para encontrar un poco de agua y calmar su sed. Puede que para librarse del miedo que la había paralizado esa noche, para deshacerse de su reciente pesadilla. O puede que sólo fuese porque el destino así lo quiso. Quiso que, al entrar en la estancia se encontrase cara a cara con unos ojos claros, de un color grisáceo que la contemplaban con una curiosa sorpresa._

_-Perdón, no quería molestar…-dijo la chica a la vez que daba la vuelta y se retiraba de la cocina con sigilo. _

_Pero una mano la agarró por la muñeca, obligándola a girarse bruscamente y haciendo que las dos personas se golpearan suavemente en la cabeza, el uno contra el otro._

_-Pero si no molestas –dijo el hombre con voz ronca.- Por favor, que mi presencia no te inquiete –estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Hermione podía oler su suave aliento de menta, mirarse en las pupilas de sus ojos y notar los duros pectorales de aquel ser humano que hacía que su corazón se le acelerase de una forma totalmente inhumana._

_De pronto sintió que se dejaba llevar. Sintió como sus brazos dejaban de hacerle caso y se posaban alrededor del cuello del hombre. Sintió como él a abrazaba y la apretaba contra sí. Y sintió sus labios en los suyos. Suaves, cálidos, tiernos, dulces, delicados… pero a la vez salvajes, indómitos, seductores._

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en esas cosas. De golpe, cerró el álbum, enfadada consigo misma por traicionarse, por pensar en algo incorrecto, algo en lo que no debería pensar y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando recordó lo que le dijo él el día en que se declaró… y cómo ella había seguido, cómo ella también se había declarado, a su manera.

_-Joder, Hermione ¿es que no ves que te quiero? ¿Que te deseo? ¿Que eres para mí como el alcohol para el alcohólico? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ti? –esta última frase se le escapó de la boca sin pensar. "Mierda, ya he metido la pata hasta el fondo" pensó sin más miramiento, "Ahora sí que la he jodido"._

_Miró a la chica que le miraba ruborizada con una mirada que destilaba dulzura y confusión. ¿Le querría ella también? Imposible. No, no podía ser._

_En ese mismo instante, la chica de pelo castaño alborotado se acercó a él y le depositó un suave beso en los labios, acto seguido se apartó lentamente y dio media vuelta._

_-¡Ah! No, no, no. No puedes calentarme de ese modo y dejarme tirado por aquí. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo sin poder tocarte, sin poder mirarte, sin poder besarte –dijo a la vez que hundía sus dedos en su sedoso pelo y la acercaba hacia sí.- Demasiado tiempo, Hermione, demasiado tiempo…_

_Ella no se apartó cuando él la besó con mucha más fiereza y urgencia que otras veces. Tampoco lo hizo cuando metió las manos por debajo de su suéter y la hizo estremecerse como ningún chico nunca logró. Mucho menos cuando su lengua tocó sus duros pezones ni cuando se introdujo en su interior varios minutos después. Tampoco le apartó cuando ambos cayeron rendidos, presa del orgasmo, ni cuando se despertó y le vio a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si el mundo no fuese mundo y ellos dos fuesen los dos únicos seres de la tierra. Es más, cuando se despertó, lo único que quiso fue reencontrarse con sus labios, con esos labios que la llenaban hasta la saciedad, con esos labios cuyo dueño había logrado poseerla, hacerla suya y de nadie más._

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más. Esos recuerdos agridulces la hacían cada vez más desdichada. Porque eran agridulces. Porque ella sabía que no podían volverse a repetir. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que ella lloró su muerte en los rincones de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la aguda e irritante voz de la señora Black de fondo, chillando algo sobre el deshonor y los "sangre sucia", porque sabía que ella había sido la causa de su muerte. Porque él fue a buscarla al Ministerio aquel día, aunque ella no lo quisiese. Al fin y al cabo, él fue un Gryffindor, igual que ella. Valiente, leal y gilipollas, como todo buen Gryffindor. Igual que ella. Porque al fin y al cabo, él se lo enseñó.

Sirius Black se lo enseñó.

--

No ha estado tan mal... ¿O sí? xP


End file.
